


Unexpected

by SnowyScales



Series: Gurren Omegaverse [1]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: Kamina's secondary gender comes in... unexpectedly.
Relationships: Kamina & Simon (Gurren Lagann)
Series: Gurren Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected

A very familiar sound rang through the village square followed by a sickening crack and screams, causing everybody in Giha Village to freeze. Cringing down to make themselves smaller and less threatening, they frantically looked for both the source of the sound, and escape routes if needed.

Near the entrance to the current dig site, Kamina stood slightly hunched over, spiky blue-grey hair falling over his eyes. His teeth were bared in a snarl and a loud vicious growl rumbled from his chest. On the ground before him a curly-haired blond man was laying curled into a ball around his broken arm, shrieking in pain.

Nobody moved for fear of drawing his attention.

Simon, just returning from the dig site, watched stunned. Kamina. Kamina was. Oh no. This was bad. This was really, really, _really_ _ **bad**_. Simon had to get Kamina out of here before he killed somebody; probably Sato since the teenage alpha had already pissed Kamina off.

The eleven-year-old swallowed thickly, and tentatively took several steps towards Kamina; dodging hands that reached to stop him. When Kamina made no aggressive moves towards him, he sidled closer to the furious older teen. He reached out and gently took Kamina’s hand; the growling lessened, but didn’t stop completely.

“Hey, Kamina, we need to go. You can’t stay here like this, okay?” Simon urged quietly, gently tugging on his arm. Kamina snarled at Sato as he allowed himself to be pulled away, back into the tunnels.

Simon dragged Kamina to the deepest, furthest-from-the-village tunnel he knew of, Kamina growing less tense and less growly as they went. By the time they got to the tunnel and Simon had dug out a small side-room, Kamina was almost mellow; only growling every few minutes instead of constantly. Simon nudged Kamina into the room.

“I’ll just be out in the tunnel, in case you need anything, okay Kamina?” He wandered up the tunnel and sat down leaning against the dirt wall in sudden exhaustion.

What the fuck were they going to do for provisions? There’d been no warning that Kamina was about to present an aspect – he was late for a presentation. They’d thought he was aspectless! They didn’t even have proper – a sound penetrated Simon’s panicked thoughts and mutterings.

Several yards back up the tunnel, Jan and Marcom, the rest of Kamina’s crew, were laying down piles of food and cloth. They looked up when Simon let out a shaky sigh and headed towards them.

“Hey, kid, we brought some food, water, and stuff for the den,” Marcom said quietly.

“Thanks, guys,” Simon said. “He’s doing better now that he’s away from the village.”

Jan laughed, “You’ve got balls, kid, approaching a feral like that.” The beta ruffled Simon’s hair.

“Uh. Thank you?” Simon gathered the pile of bedding up into his arms. “I’m going to go give these to Kamina.”

“No problems, bro. We’ll stay here, act as outer guards and fetch any food and stuff you guys need.”

Simon nodded, and headed back down the tunnel to the den, barely able to see over the top of the mound in his arms. He walked into the den and dropped the fabric on the ground, looked to where Kamina was, and screeched. Kamina was. Naked. And his hand was. Simon clapped his hands over his flaming face and stumbled backwards out of the den.

He sat down a short distance from the den, crossed his arms over his knees, and burrowed his face into them. There was a strange hot feeling in Simon’s gut; he hoped it wasn’t indigestion. It was going to be a long couple of days as it was, without adding in sudden illness.

It was going to be weeks, _at least_ , before Simon would be able to look at Kamina again.

**Author's Note:**

> since i couldn't find the names of the rest of Kamina's Giha crew i named them Jan (John) and Marcom (Malcom). Jan is a beta, while Marcom is aspectless (sometimes more rudely referred to as neuter). Aspectless are baseline real-life humans; they have no hightened sense of smell like those with aspects/secondary genders do. Aspectless are only genetically compatible with betas and other aspectless.
> 
> on an unrelated side-note: i missed the o in omega when typing in the tags and it popped up the most mind-fucking Transformers fandom tag i've ever seen. Bottom Megatron.


End file.
